celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Pet
Pets are little creatures who come from eggs and follow the player around. They can help the player when fighting against monsters with dealing extra damage to them or with their special skill (for example, healing the player) ; there are different types of pets, each one having its own stats. How to get Pets come from eggs ; to get eggs, the player need to buy them (using real money, the cheapest one costing 10 coins) in the shop, or during an event. Another way to get one is to complete the story quest 7-5 (語り部の塔 storyteller tower ?) and reply "yes" when prompted to get an egg Once the player gets one, he/she needs to go to the npc handling them present in most of the towns (for example Alessio in Merida Town, or Fernan in Adelbard) to get the egg to hatch. Once hatched, the pet can be given a name (it can be only chosen once), and will then follow the player if told so (take it, first option in the list), or else stay with the NPC (there can be 1 pet per "hatch box" that appear when talking to the NPC, the only way to get more pets is with in-app purchases). They are only visible to the player and the party members if in a party. Pet list There are multiple kinds of pets, all similar to monsters the player can meet, slightly bigger (and cute). The list is as follow : Gury / Gripper Pet Initial Status: ''' Lv:1 / HP:288 / MP: 38 / Power:29 / Witchcraft:19 / Defense:23 / Magic-Def:12 / Evasion:17 / Hit:17 / Luck:13 '''Growth Trend: Life:30% / Spirit: 10% / Fighting spirit: 30% / Intelligence:10% / Skills:20% Abnormal State: Active: sleep, confusion,paralysis, curse, poison, stingy, darkness, Invalid: ? Unknown: toxic, petrochemical Skill name/ Target/ Effect Attack/ Single/ Normal attack/ Healing/ Single sided/ HP recovery (consumption MP8) Kushi / ??? Pet Initial Status: ''' Lv:1 / HP:280 / MP: 40 / Power:?? / Witchcraft:22 / Defense:24 / Magic-Def:28 / Evasion:16 / Hit:14 / Luck:16 '''Growth Trend: Life: 45% / Spirit: 30% / Fighting spirit: 10% / Intelligence: 10% / Skills: 5% Menu options Once the player gets a pet, the "pet" option in the menu becomes available, giving options to control it. The options are the following : - Brush pet : open a screen with the player patting the pet. If used regularly (once a day ?), it increases the pet's affinity for the player and its rank (see screenshot below). Used once a day it also restores completely the player's HP/MP - Status : Open the status window. The pet's status screen is the same as the player one (same attributes), with the difference of the points being distributed randomly between them when leveling up, according to the type of pet and its growing trend (for example, 30% of chance of getting a point in "VIT" attribute, 10% in "SPI" ...) - Avatar : as the player, the pet can be customized and given accessories (wings, glasses...) ; those can be obtained through events or bought in the shop - Feed : used to feed the pet, can only be used once a day ; increases the pet's affinity. Baits can be bought or earned through quests. - Battle : set the battle strategy (see below) - Skills : see the pet skills (see below) - Return : Put the pet back to its breeding box. Battle and party When fighting against a monster, the pet will appear alongside the player, and the player can see its HP/MP as if it was a party member. The pet is taking one slot, so it will not appear if the player join a battle in which there is already 3 players/monsters fighting ; also, if the player is fighting with the pet, only 2 more players can join the battle, or 1 more player and its pet, as the total of players + pets in a party cannot exceed 4 When in a party, if other party members have pet, the player can pat them by selecting the other party member when he/she is near enough. A "pet" option (with a pet logo) will appear in the floating menu, allowing the player to pat the other party member's pet, after that, the pet's special ability (for example heal) will be triggered. The player cannot control its pet's actions, the pet will decide itself what it will do each turn, based on its strategy and its current situation. The battle strategy can be set in the pet menu screen, it can be set to one of the following : *Don't participate in battle : The pet will not participate in battle, best choice when fighting monsters too powerful *Balanced : The pet will use all of its capacities (battle, heal, skills...) *Attack based : The pet will mostly try to attack the enemies *Attack only : The pet will only try to attack the enemies *Magic based : The pet will mostly use its skills *Magic only : The pet will only use its skills *Heal based : The pet will mostly use heal skills *Heal only : The pet will only use heal skills *Support based : ? In a battle, the pet count exactly as if another member of the party played ; therefore, it "costs 1 turn" and the enemies may attack again after the pet is done. Therefore, it is sometimes better to avoid taking pet in battle to avoid getting more damage. The pet may flee if its HP is too low and the battle too hard, the player is left alone, even after the fight and need to get back to the nearest town to find the NPC and get the pet back. Same thing happen if the pet's HP reaches 0, it is not dead, but the player needs to go back to get it. The probability may lower if the pet's love is high enough. Once the battle is over (and won), the player and the pet will both earn xp, and level up if the xp needed is reached. If the pet levels up, it will randomly attribute points according to its characteristics (see pet list), the player should then choose the pet well according to its own statistics Expeditions and skills See also : Japanese wiki page Pets can learn skills from pet cores ; these pet cores can be get through expeditions given by the NPCs. Each expedition has a fixed duration varying from 3 hours to 12 hours. During this time, the pet will be unavailable and the player needs to wait until the expedition is finished to get his/her pet again, by talking to the npc and looking in the breeding boxes. Some expeditions are unavailable until the pet reaches the affinity rank required. Each expedition have a chance of giving different types of items : pet cores, potions, materials ... but can also give nothing. Like the player, each skill has a MP cost, and a level. References Wiki page (Japanese) Official site guide (Japanese) Category:Pet